


(Poem) Representative

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated Poem





	(Poem) Representative

  


**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published in "In A Different Reality #27" in 1/4 page form without artwork.
> 
> Now, if you're playing close attention to my work -- and I know you are -- you've recognized several lines from this text from my poem "Uniform." I don't remember why this happened. Was "Representative" a re-write of "Uniform" based on suggestions from my editor? Did I shorten that poem into this one because of space contraints? Did I recycle a couple of lines I liked from the old poem into a new poem? Not at all sure now...
> 
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. A few poems have gotten separated from their original artwork. New frames have been substituted in a few cases.


End file.
